Caught in the Middle
by Sleeping in the Nothing
Summary: Jeff has to choose between Lita and Trish
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing I only own Christine.

Jeff Hardy was walking down the halls of the arena when he spotted Lita, he hasn't seen her in quite awhile now and he wanted to check up on her. 

"Hey stranger" Lita said as she saw him walking towards her.

"Hey, so what's up? I mean you seemed pretty upset when you found out I dumped Beth for Trish" Jeff said.

"Upset? No why would I be upset that you dumped your girlfriend of two years for a Barbie doll. I mean Jeff, come on look at Trish she is trash plain and simple." Lita said with a disgusted look on her face.

" Listen I came here to tell you that I'm happy your back but I didn't come here to here you bitch about Trish, she is a wonderful person. And if you can't see that then your blind. I got to go" Jeff said walking away. 


	2. The Meet

Meanwhile in the Girls locker room~  
  
"I can't wait till Lita comes back tonight" said Stacy "GREAT" said Trish sarcastically " Can't wait to hear her bitch more about me and Jeff, I mean its like she wants Jeff for herself" said Trish "Come on Lita isn't that bad, she had trouble with it in the beginning but I think she has gotten over it" Said Stacy sticking p for her good friend Lita. With that said Lita walked into the locker room and hugged Stacy. "Hey, what's up with you...?"Lita stopped as she saw Trish. "Hey Lita, Jeff has been treating me wonderful, just to let you know." Trish said with a smile on her face. Lita growled and stepped up to Trish challenging her. "wait just a second. Stacy said stepping in the middle of her friends. " If you want to settle your differences settle them somewhere else not here" Stacy said "Your right Stac we'll settle them in the ring next week, I need to beat someone easy" Lita said with a grin on her face. "I have beat you once I'll beat you again" Trish said as she walked out of the locker room. "What's wrong with Trish with Jeff Lita?" asked Stacy curious of Lita's anger. "I love Jeff he is like my brother I don't want some trash bag hoe hurting him" Lita said as she walked in the shower leaving Stacy to ponder her thoughts alone.  
  
~In the cafeteria~  
  
"Trish over here" Jeff said as he spotted his girlfriend looking for him. Trish took her place next to her boyfriend "Hey honey. Trish said kissing him on the cheek. "What's up with you today?" Trish asked obviously curious. "Nothing, just that I'm suppose to face Lita in the ring tonight and see if she wants to put team extreme together again, but then she is suppose knock me out with a chair" Jeff said. Just then Lita walked into the cafeteria hoping to sit next to Jeff but as soon as she saw who was sitting with him(Trish, Jericho, Matt) she immediately sat next to Stacy. "Wow do I sense some tension?" asked Matt looking at Trish then Lita. "No not at all" Trish said  
  
OK I KNOW ITS SHORT BUT IT'S LONGER THAN THE OTHER ONE. THANK YOU ALL FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS. ILL WRITE MORE TOMMORROW 


	3. The Kiss

**_~Later That Night~_**

"Jeff I can't ride with you tonight cause Torrie wants to talk but I'll stop by later, is that okay?" Trish said

"Well I not sure.." Jeff started as he looked at Trish giving him the puppy eyes.

"Fine" Jeff said kissing his girlfriend goodbye.

"see ya later tonight" Trish said with a smile a she kissed him. Trish then hoped into Torrrie's car and left.

As Jeff headed to his car he saw Lita waiting by it.

"What are you doing here" Jeff asked with curiosity

"I need a ride home" Lita said looking at Jeff "Please" She asked.

"Fine I'll give you a ride to the hotel but no bitching about Trish" Jeff said

"Deal" Lita said with a smile on her face. _That will give me a chance to tell you how I feel about you._ Lita thought still unsure of her feelings. 

**_~In Torrie's car~ _**

"So are you worried about Lita" asked Torrie.

"Not really I mean I have beat her before so this time should be no problem." Trish said confident

"No I mean about her and Jeff we all know she has feelings for him." Torrie said.

"Well if she even tries to make a move on him I'll kill her with my bare hands" Trish said.

"So do you want me to drop you of at Jeff's after we grab a bite to eat? Asked Torrie quickly changing the subject.

"Fine by me" Said Trish

**_~In Jeff's Car~_**

****

"Listen I'm sorry for saying that stuff about Trish it's just i don't know what you see in her Jeff" Lita said.

"It's ok I understand your concern, I mean Trish has gone through a lot of guys but she HAS changed" Jeff said.

"Listen Jeff I don't have a hotel room so would you mind if I stayed with you?" asked Lita. 

"No I don't mind at all just sleep on the couch okay?" asked Jeff

"Ok" replied Lita with a grin on her face.

**_~In Torrie's Car~And Hotel Room~_**

****

"We are almost there so don't worry you'll get to see Jeff" said Torrie.

"Great I can't wait." Trish said as they pulled into the hotel parking lot

" Lita here is the couch I'll get you some covers" Jeff said

_Here is my chance I have him alone. _Thought Lita.

"Ok thanks for walking me to Jeff's room but he'll take care of me now bye Torrie" said Trish as she waved good bye to her friend.

"Jeff come here I need to show you something" Lita said as Jeff came running to see what's up. Just then Lita pulled Jeff into a passionate kiss. 

Trish then opened the door to see Jeff kissing Lita.

  ****


	4. The Storm

**_~In the Hotel room~_**

****

"Oh my God Jeff, how could you?" Trish screamed crying.

Jeff pulled away and stared at Trish in shock.

"Trish I didn't, I'm so sorry" Jeff said trying to walk to her.

Trish slapped Jeff and tackled Lita beating her up pretty badly.

"I hate you! You did this, you!" Trish said hitting her multiple times.

Jeff then pulled Trish off Lita getting yet another slap from Trish as she ran out of the room.

"Lita what the hell was that about?" Jeff said touching his lips

"I'm sorry Jeff, so sorry please forgive me, I got out of control" Lita said touching her face, wincing in pain.

"Lita please get out, please." Jeff asked in a stern voice.

"Ok" Lita said grabbing her things and heading out the door to go see if she can stay with Stacy.

Jeff closed the door and leaned against it.

**_~In Trish's Hotel room~_**

****

"Torrie I'm telling you they were all over each other. Jeff wanted her all along." Trish said still in tears.

" Trish calm down I'll be over in a second then you can tell me all about it" Torrie said. Hanging up.

Trish hung up the phone and laid on the bed as the phone rang again.

"Torrie that was fast" Trish said as she picked up the phone.

"Trish it's not Torrie." Jeff said in a low voice.

"Jeff don't ever call me again" Trish said as she slammed the phone down.

There was a knock on the door

"Who is it?" Trish said.

"Torrie, I brought some movie's and snacks to cure you Jeff blue's" Torrie said as Tris opened the door.

"Come on in" Trish said smiling.

They spent all night eating food and watching sad sappy movie's.

**_~The next morning at Practice~_**

****

"I feel so much better but once I officially break up with Jeff I can move on completely." Trish said smiling at Torrie.

"Your lying, you loved Jeff with all your heart you won't give him up without a fight." Torrie said smiling at Trish.

"You know me all to well." Trish said with a smile on her face. "I am not gonna let Lita take Jeff from me without a fight, and in the end I'll be the one left standing." Trish said with determination on her face.

**With that said Jeff walked into the gym.**

"Jeff I think we need to talk." Trish said signaling him to come over.

"Listen Trish I…" Jeff started but was cut off by Trish.

"No, Jeff you listen I LOVE you with all my heart, I don't know why you did what you did but all I want to hear from you is that it meant nothing and you'll never do it again." Trish said.

"It meant nothing, I didn't even kiss her she kissed me, and I guarantee it won't happen again" Jeff said with a smile on his face.

Trish the kissed Jeff and went back to talk to Torrie.

**Lita then walked in the room and saw Jeff. (She doesn't know they are still together)**

"Jeff, I really think we should talk about our friendship and our relationship" Lita said.

"Get the Hell away from my boyfriend!" Trish said now knowing Lita was here.

"She is still your girlfriend Jeff?!" Lita said shocked.

 "What did you expect, that I'd break up with her after you kissed me" Jeff said.

"No but I thought that…never mind I'm happy for you really." Lita said walking away from them to Stacy.

"Jeff, listen I know how hard it is to be mean to Lita." Trish said with a warm hearted smile.

"I know but she's been acting weird lately she is trying to pry us apart." Jeff said putting his arm around Trish's waist. 

Lita just stood there and cried why didn't Jeff feel the same way about her as she felt about him, whatever she had to do she was going to have Jeff Hardy as her boyfriend.

**_Thank you all for the reviews I have really got caught up in this story and idea's are running like crazy in my mind. The next chapter should be up very soon._**

****

**_Christine~_**


	5. The Accident

**_~Raw~ Lita's and Trish's match~_**

****

Trish's music filled the arena as she walked out cheers for her around the whole arena. Of course Jeff was there right by her side. She stepped in the ring and got ready as Lita's music filled the arena the crowd stood on their feet glad to see Lita back in action. She stepped into the ring and got ready to fight the bell rung. Lita flipped Trish on her side and started kicking her. But Trish's anger built up inside just came out. She jumped up and tackled Lita. Punching her multiply times. She put her on the top turnbuckle and gave her the stratosphere. She then ended with stratusfaction. "1 2 3" counted the ref as the bell rung he raised Trish's hand in victory. (If you can't tell I'm really bad at fighting scenes). 

Trish went and hugged Jeff as she looked over and saw Lita getting up. Lita looked up at Trish with hatred on her face. Trish looked at Lita then kissed Jeff. Then she strutted of with Jeff up the ramp.

**_~Back Stage~_**

****

"Great match Trish" Torrie said giving her a high five. 

"Thanks Torrie I told you I would beat her" Trish said.

"You sure did. I didn't think you could pull it off " Torrie said walking away.

" Trish, I wanted to ask you if you wanted a ride home tonight" asked Jeff.

"I think so I don't want a repeat of last week." Trish said as she smiled and hugged her boyfriend.

" Meet me in the parking lot after the show." Jeff said.

"Ok' Trish smiled as she walked off.

Just as Jeff turned around he bumped into Lita.

"J-Jeff" Lita stuttered.

"Lita" Jeff said in return.

"Jeff I want to apologies for what happened last week in the hotel." Lita said

"Listen I can't forgive you completely but I can be your friend" Jeff said.

Lita hugged Jeff and said her goodbye.

**_~Lita's Locker room~_**

****

_I now know what I have to do to get Jeff. I have to get ride of Trish by any means possible. _Lita thought as she headed out to the parking lot.

**_~The Parking Lot~_**

****

"Trish over here" Jeff said as he waved for his girlfriend.

"Hold on one second I have to tie my shoe" Trish said as she bent down to tie her shoe. ( I think we all know what's gonna happen)

Just then a car came speeding up and before Trish could move the car hit her and she went down.

****

****

****


	6. Lita's Change

~The Parking Lot~  
  
The person who was in the car stopped and stepped out, (and to Jeff's and everyone's surprise it ain't Lita it was...... Victoria.  
  
"Bitch I'll get my title back" Victoria said as she then got back in and drove off. Jeff called 911 and the ambulance came.  
  
(HAHAHA you all thought it was Lita come on I'm a Lita fan.)  
  
Lita walked out to the parking lot in time to see Trish being lifted in.  
  
"Oh my God, Jeff what happened is she ok?" Lita said "Victoria the psycho bitch came and ran Trish down." Jeff said as he stepped into the ambulance. "I'll meet you at the hospital ok" Lita said as she ran to her car. The ambulance closed it's doors and drove off with Lita right behind them.  
  
~At the hospital~  
  
" Trish will be just fine Mr. Hardy" the doctor said. "Thank you doctor" Jeff said as the doctor nodded and walked away leaving the Jeff to Trish. "Trish are you ok?" Jeff asked as he saw he wake up. "My back hurts and I have a major headache but that's what your suppose to feel when you get ran down." Trish said with a smile. "Yeah I'll leave you to get some rest I'll be right outside. "Ok" Trish said as she started to doze off. Jeff walked out to the waiting room and sat down, Lita then walked in and walked over to Jeff. "Is she going to be ok?" Lita said with a worried look on her face. "Fine just fine" Jeff said "I'm so sorry Jeff but did you see who was the driver?" Lita asked "Yeah I saw as a matter of fact she stepped out to admire her work." Jeff said and winced at the thought of the accident. "So it was a girl, Who?" Lita said "Victoria, but I guess I owe you an apology Lita, I thought it was you." Jeff said "Victoria! Oh my god I'll kill.me?" Lita said just know realizing what Jeff said. "Yeah and I'm so sorry." Jeff said "I don't blame you Jeff I have been a bitch lately." Lita said sitting down next to Jeff. "No your just worried for me that's all." Jeff sad as he hugged Lita. "Your right I was Just worried about you" Lita said and cringed at the thought of it being more, which it was. Trish then got up and walked out (dressed). "The doctor said I could go." Trish said as she looked at Jeff and Lita. Jeff quickly pulled away from Lita and smiled at Trish. "Trish I need to talk to you" Lita said as she got up and walked over to Trish. They both walked over a little bit farther from Jeff's hearing. " I want to apologies I never meant to come between you and Jeff you're my best friend and I would never do that to you" Lita said coming to her senses. "That's ok I forgive you." Trish said  
  
Jeff looked at them and saw them laughing. Good they aren't killing each other Jeff thought. He slowly looked at Trish then at Lita. He liked the way Lita laughed, and loved her smile. Jeff then realized Oh my god I have feelings for Lita. 


	7. The Hotel

**_Disclaimer: I only own my name…wait my parents own that so I own nothing! _**

****

**_~Still in the waiting Room~_**

****

Jeff quickly shook the thought out of his head as he saw Trish and Lita walking towards him.

 "Hey sweetie are you ready to take me away from this horrible place?" Trish said

 "Yeah Trish is deadly afraid of hospitals" Lita said laughing.

"Shut up!" Trish said as her face turned a little red.

Jeff saw Lita laugh and smiled but then turned his attention back to his girlfriend.

"Yeah I'm ready erm……sweetie." Jeff said looking at Lita.

"Jeff not Lita me." Trish said as she gave him a confused look.

"O sorry your guy's voice sound alike." Jeff said chuckling nervously.

"That's ok I guess." Trish said as she looked at Jeff.

Weird silence moment

"Ok I'll meet you guy's at the hotel then?" Lita asked breaking the silence.

"Uh Lita do you mind if I ride with you Jeff's acting a little weird" Trish said pointing to her boyfriend who was staring into space.

"Um no, but is he ok?" Lita asked poking Jeff.

"I really don't know but one thing should snap him out of it" Trish said as she kissed Jeff.

"Trish I want you to ride with me sweetie I was just thinking." Jeff said as he looked at Trish realizing the conversation between Lita and Trish.

"Um ok. Lita me and psycho here will meet you at the hotel, don't forget room 231." Trish said as she was being dragged out the door by Jeff.

"Ok, I won't forget." Lita yelled.

****

**_~At the Hotel room 231~_**

****

"Jeff sweetie are you ok you have been acting a little weird lately, is something on your mind." Trish said kissing Jeff's neck. 

"No just you" Jeff smiled happy to be back to his usual self.

"That's good." Trish said still kissing Jeff's neck.

~Knock Knock~

"Damn why does that always happen?" Jeff said looking at the door.

"Who is it?" Trish yelled.

"Lita, remember our little conversation at the hospital?" Lita said on the other end of the door.

~Trish opened the door and let Lita in.~

Jeff stood up.

"I'm feeling a little tired I'm gonna lay down for awhile." Jeff said laying on the other bed.

"Well I'll go and you can make up for this by buying breakfast" Lita said as she opened and walked out the door.

"Deal, Bye Lita" Trish said closing the door.

"Jeff what was that act?" Trish said looking at Jeff.

"I wanted to continue what we started" Jeff said with a smile as Trish jumped on top of him. (no I don't do love scenes) 

Trish started kissing him and taking off his shirt.

She started to kiss his bellybutton (Image of Jeff's bellybutton) 

"O Lita" Jeff said.

Ok I know another cliffhanger tune in next time.

Christine~

****


	8. The Fight

**_~Hotel room 231~_**

****

"What?" Trish said as she immediately stopped.

"Huh?" Jeff said trying to cover up.

"You said _Oh Lita_" Trish said standing up and throwing Jeff's shirt at him

"No I didn't" Jeff said

"Are you calling me stupid? I heard you Jeff" Trish said as she grabbed her suitcase.

"Where are you going?" asked Jeff like a moron.

"Away from you so you can have your fantasies about Lita to yourself!" Trish said as she walked out of the hotel room and down the hall to Torrie's room.

"Trish wait!" Jeff yelled as he ran out into the hall, all of a sudden his pants fell down and he was wearing sparkly pink boxers. Jeff blushed and ran into the hotel room. (Sorry no point to that really but I didn't want him to catch up to Trish and I wanted the image)

**_~Torrie's room~_**

****

~Knock knock~

"Coming" Torrie said as she hopped to the door. "Hello?" Torrie said opening the door to reveal Trish.

"Torrie sorry for the sudden drop by but I had another fight with Jeff about Lita." Trish said with tears in her eyes.

"Wait come in and tell me what happened." Torrie said allowing Trish to come in and shutting the door behind her.

"Well it's not that long of a story really, I was kissing him and her said "Oh Lita"" Trish said sitting on the other bed.

"What?! No way, listen I know you probably don't want to hear it but you really need to dump him." Torrie said laying back on the bed.

"I know, I have had it up to the limit, I'll dump him tomorrow." Trish said as she laid on the pillow and fell asleep.

**_~Next morning at the hotel restaurant~_**

****

Torrie and Trish sat at one table and ordered the all you can eat meals.

"Torrie I don't know how much to thank you for letting me stay over last night." Trish said taking a sip of her orange juice,

"It's ok I'm always here for you if you need a friend" Torrie said smiling at Trish.

Jeff walked into the restaurant with ……. Lita.  (bu bu bu bu!!!) 

"What the hell is he doing here with HER?" Trish asked as she stood up and walked over to Jeff and Lita. "So Jeff I see your living out your fantasy." Trish said with a disgusted look.

"Trish can we talk about this some other time? Me and Lita are just friends and we are hungry." Jeff said as he started to walk away to the nearest table but was stopped by Trish hand grabbing his arm.

"Oh Jeff I think you forgot your juice." Trish said as she poured the pitcher of orange juice over his head. 

"Trish!" Jeff screamed as he stormed off to his hotel room.

"Nice going" Lita said as she started after Jeff. Just then Trish Tacked Lita and started hitting her with napkins. 

"You really are stupid" Lita laughed as she pushed Trish off her.

Just then Trish took the pan of eggs and smacked Lita with it. 

Everything went black for Lita.

Ok thank you all for the reviews and I changed Lita from good to bad to give the fans what they want so if you have a thing you want changed or want to add just tell me.

****

**_ChristinE~_**

****


	9. Breaking up aint hard to do

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing I'm just some girl named Christine who has nothing better to do than to daydream._**

****

****

**_~At the restaurant ~ _**

****

"Trish!" Torrie yelled at her friend holding her back.

"Get off me Torrie, NOW!" Trish yelled.

Eventually after a whole lot of struggle Trish gave up and walked back to Torrie's hotel room. While the medic's looked after Lita.

**_~The Hallway~_**

Trish and Torrie where walking back to Torrie's room, when they bumped into Jeff.

"Torrie, and Trish" Jeff said as he looked them up and down and saw Trish had eggs on her shirt. "What's that from?" Jeff asked pointing to the eggs.

"Umm nothing, I just spilt my food, that's all." Trish said as she chuckled nervously.

"Ok, Listen Torrie is you wouldn't mind I would like to talk to Trish alone." Jeff said with his head down.

"Umm, Trish?" Torrie said looking at Trish asking if she should leave her alone with Jeff. Trish nodded and Trish and Jeff walked into the room full of bad memorie's room 231.

"What did you want to talk about?" Trish asked as she looked at Jeff.

"About us I think we both agree that this isn't working out and we should give up, but I'm not dumping you for Lita." Jeff said with his head down the whole time.

"I completely agree Jeff." Trish said as she looked at Jeff. "I mean we love each other but I will always have the suspicion that you like Lita." Trish said as she kissed Jeff goodbye and left the room. 

(**Sorry people who wanted Trish and Jeff together it's just a lot of people wanted Jeff and Lita together to so my next chapter will tell you who he chooses.)**

**_~Hallway~_**

Trish bumped into Lita.

"Hey listen I want to apologies about the pan to your face thing." Trish said as she looked at Lita.

"Listen I forgive you but you have to understand that there is nothing going on between me and Jeff." Lita said.

"I know that but we broke up anyway so I guess, well no it would still matter." Trish said smiling at Lita.

"Was it because of me?" Lita asked.

"No we both realized we love each other but we can't work things out." Trish said as she patted Lita on the back and walked away.

'Jeff and Trish aren't together any more, well then this is the day I tell Jeff how I really feel after Raw tonight' Lita thought as she walked into her hotel room.

**Wow I have come along way. The next chapter is the last one  which should be up sometime today. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews I never thought I could make such a good story. I never thought I was a good writer. Thank you all so much. My next STORY should be up soon too.**


	10. Surprise

**_I Have decided to continue with this story this is NOT the last chapter._**

****

**_~Raw~_**

****

Trish was walking down the halls when she spotted Jeff talking to Christian. So she decided to eavesdrop.

"Listen man, I really miss Trish" Jeff said talking to Christian.

"Man why don't you just ask her out again ask her to pick up where you left off I mean you guys did date each other for a year." Christian said counseling Jeff. 

"Yeah your right I mean she did love me she should be able to take me back." Jeff said as he smiled at Christian.

"Go find her" Christian said and smiled as he watched Jeff walk to the girl's locker room.

Trish hurried off and bumped into Jeff.

"Trish I need to ask you something." Jeff said as he smiled at her.

"Ask away." Trish said.

"Listen I know we broke up but can we please try again I really miss you." Jeff said.

"Jeff we tried to work things out, but it didn't work, but I miss you too and I'll think about it." Trish said as she walked into the girl's locker room. Jeff walked to his locker room, kind of disappointed.

**_~Girl's locker room~_**

****

"Lita can you believe it Jeff just asked me out again." Trish said sitting next to Lita the only other girl in the locker room at the time.

"He what?" Lita said jumping up from her seat.

"You heard me, he asked me out again." Trish said looking at her friend.

"Well what did you say?" Lita asked eager to know the answer.

"Maybe, but I think I'll say yes after the show tonight, seeing he doesn't have a match. Wait have you seen Torrie anywhere?." Trish asked looking for her best friend.

"She doesn't have a match tonight either so she is probably eating in the cafeteria." Lita said ass she walked out of the locker room looking for Jeff hoping it wasn't to late to tell him how she feel's.

**_~After Raw~_**

****

"Lita have you seen Jeff anywhere?" Trish asked looking for her ex-boyfriend. 

"No, I'm looking for him too I have been looking all night." Lita said as she and Trish headed out to the parking lot. Lita and Trish stopped as they saw Jeff talking to Torrie.

"Jeff!" Trish yelled as she and Lita ran over to him and Torrie.

"Trish, Lita what are you guy's doing here?" Jeff asked as he looked at them.

"I want to get back together with you Jeff I came to say I love you and want to be with you." Trish said as she smiled at Jeff.

Jeff stood there shocked.

"No Jeff you can't get back together with her because I love you and I want to be with you." Lita said as Trish stared at her in shock and Jeff's mouth fell open.

"Wait both of you, I have an announcement." Jeff said

"Me and Torrie were think and we just decided an hour ago so…" Torrie cut off Jeff.

"We got married!" Torrie said showing them the ring. 

Trish fainted and Lita stood there in shock.

Ok I have decided to continue this story. I wanted a good twist and this is the way to do it. So this story will continue. So you'll have to wait for the next chapter to see what happens. (The reason I decided to do this was to through all of you for a loop and because it was 50/50 between Trish and Lita so I had to come up with something good.)


	11. Joke

**_~Parking Lot~_**

"Oh my god Trish!" Jeff said as he ran over to Trish.

"And to think we were just kidding." Torrie said.

"You were just kidding?!" Lita said as she slapped Torrie. "Look what you did to Trish with your stupid pranks." Lita said as she looked down at Trish who was still out cold.

"Listen I'm sorry I didn't know she would pass out." Torrie said kneeling down to her best friend. "Is she ok Jeff?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah she's fine but I think we went a little to far with our joke." Jeff said as he lifted Trish up and put her on the couch. (Yes there's a couch in the parking lot in this story.)

"J- Jeff? Torrie?" Trish said now coming to.

"Yes." Torrie and Jeff said.

"GET THE HELL AWAY FOR ME!!" Trish said as she jumped up and moved away from them.

"Trish sweetie it was just a joke, we didn't know you would take it that seriously." Jeff said trying to get closer to her.

"A JOKE? It was just a joke that you guy's thought was funny even after I told you I wanted to try again." Trish said looking at them in disgust.

"We are so sorry! Please forgive us." Torrie said as she looked at her best friend.

"I need to think." Trish said getting in the taxi that suddenly appeared there and drove of to her hotel.

"Jeff did you hear what I said, earlier?" Lita said stepping closer to Jeff.

"Yes and I wanted to tell you I thought a whole hell of a lot about it and I don't feel anything between us but friendship, you and Matt on the other hand make a perfect couple." Jeff said getting up and getting into his car and drove off following Trish.

"Umm ok." Lita said disappointed of his answer but it made her think about Matt.

(Sorry for people who wanted Lita and Jeff together I just got a hell of a lot more requests for Jeff and Trish. My next Story however will be Jeff and Lita.) 

**_~Hotel~_**

"Trish open the door, please we need to talk." Jeff said as he was pounding on her hotel door.

"Fine Jeff just stop banging!" Trish said as she opened the door and let him in.

"I want to apologies I never thought that it would hurt you that bad." Jeff said holding Trish's hand. 

"It's ok Jeff" Trish said looking into his eyes.

"Trish I would like to take you out tomorrow since we are still boyfriend and girlfriend." Jeff said.

"Of course Jeff" Trish said smiling. 

(They are still b/f and g/f they got back together and decided to start were they left off.)

**_~Next Day~ Matt's Hotel room. ~_**

****

*Knock Knock* 

"Coming!" Matt said as he opened the door to reveal Lita.

"Umm Matt." Lita said pointing to Matt's boxers. 

"Oops come in and wait right here." Matt said blushing as he ran to the bathroom to get dressed.

Lita snickered as she saw Matt run to the bathroom, She did have feeling's for Matt how could she have hid them? Maybe liking Jeff was just a symbol of her love for Matt maybe she targeted the wrong Hardy.


	12. Epilogue

**_Unfortunately this is where the story comes to an end._**

****

**_~Epilogue~ _**

****

**_Trish and Jeff Hardy have gotten married it was beautiful and in the Caribbean. Stacy Kiebler, who was mentioned once in this story, is now working at McDonalds. Torrie Wilson is a famous playboy cover girl and was the bride's maid at Trish's wedding._**

****

**_Matt and Lita have been dating for two years now. They are currently planning there wedding._**

****

**_Trish and Jeff are expecting there first little girl in June._**

****

****

****

****

****

Thank you all for the reviews on this story I would have stopped if it wasn't for you guys. My next story should be up soon but I need some opinions on what to write about, if anyone wants to write a story with me then please don't hesitate to ask.

**Christine~**


End file.
